My Best Friend the MovieStar!
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: Edward and Bella are Besties since forever!Bella is an English Teacher at Forks High with her son Myles. Edward is a fmaous actor who has captured the hearts of every female in the entire world. Now back in Forks Edward will once again get Bella back. Will he capture Bella's heart or will Myles put a stop to it. OOC
1. Drunk as Fucked

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. BELONGS TO STEPHINE MEYER. SO THANK HER.**

**My Bestie the Movie Star**

**I shook my head as I looked at the magazine in front of me. It showed the most eligible bachelor in the world. That's right im talking about the one and only the EDWARD CULLEN aka Eddie, my old bestie. **

**Edward Cullen was possibly every magazine in the world. With his good looks and charms who would fall for him... I placed the magazine in my draw which was about full. Seriously these girls just buy and buy magazines to look at Edward I laughed sometimes. **

**Guess I should introduce myself. My Name is Isabella, but preferred Bella, and I teach English at my old High School in Forks. My Son, Myles, also comes here he's a junior. And popular which is odd since I work here he shouldn't huh funny how things work.**

**Just as the bell rang my phone did too. I picked up my iPhone 5**_(nothing but the best obviously)_** and saw that it was my bestie's number. I answered as my last class started to come in.**

"**Hello" I said**

"**Hey Bella, whacha doing." He said in a smirking tone.**

"**Trying to teach but you interrupted me" I said.**

"**Ohh sorry anyhow since you picked up how about me you and the gang going out tomorrow. You down." He said imagining the smirk he probably had right now.**

"**You crazy as hell" I said as some students shushed others to hear better including my son.**

"**Crazy about you baby." He said laughing "Come on Bella im in town. So I ask again you down."**

**I snorted, "Your definition of **_tomorrow _**is going to Mario's to get drunk as fuck." I said as the classroom was suddenly quiet. The kind of quiet you could hear a pin drop.**

"**Sooo you down then."He asked already knowing the answer.**

"**Yeah im **_down_**." I said "see you" and hung up.**

"**So… whose going to get drunk as fucks Miss Swan?"Massie Mallory, Lauren's little sister, said.**

"**Yeah ma. I wanna know to." My son said in a protective tone.**

"**Don't trip. Aight." I said the class wooed and laughing.**

"**Alright settle down settle down. Now I hope everyone finish there assignments. Please pass them over to the front of the room," I said.**

"**OMG did you hear about Edward Cullen pregnancy with Tanya Denali." Massie talked to her friends.**

"**No way is she like so not pregnant with his kid." Jayly Stanley talked back to Massie.**

"**Is to is said right here."Massie pointed to the magazine. As I walked and took the paper from the top of her desk.**

"**Hey" she said.**

'**Since Miss Mallory is already talking then I guess I should announce our next assignment don't you think. You'll get it at the end of the day." I told Massie. **

"**Now in the next few weeks were going to be working on an essay." Everyone groaned "Quiet. The Essay will be about Obsession. "**

"**Obsession. Like on sports or what." Kendrick Song said.**

"**Yes. Some boys are obsessed with Sports right."A few boys nodded. "And girls on…"**

"**Edward Cullen" Myles interrupted. The boys snickered **

"**Fine let's go with that then. So what do you think about the assignment now. Easy right." The only a few nodded. "Okay then I want everyone's rough drafted due by the day after tomorrow understood." the bell rang. And everyone left as well only to find Alice's yellow Porsche there in what was suppose to be my car.**

"**Alice what are you doing here." I said as I got near and she rushed me into the car. **

"**We my lovable girlfriend we are going shopping for tomorrow." She said as we raced off towards my house.**

"**No" I groaned then I got an idea. "Alice I'll make you a proposition. "**

"**Im listening." She said**

"**You can choose my out fit and do my hair and makeup without my complaining or go shopping and no doing hair/makeup. You decide." I said smirking.**

"**Fine no shopping." she pouted as we stopped at my house.'' Bye"**

**I waved good bye as well.**

**Once inside I felt better and started grading some papers in the kitchen when Myles walked in.**

"**Sup' ma." He said grabbing and apple and tossing it up and down. **

"**Hey." I said**

"**So what with that phone call at school about getting drunk."**

"**What about it?" I asked as I put my pen down.**

"**Well just wondering with who you know." **

"**It's just your aunt Alice and Rosaline along with Jasper and Emmett and his brother. Okay so don't worry about anything."**

"**Kay so who's the brother."He asked taking a bite from his apple.**

"**Like I said don't worry about it. And I wont be home late Kay."**

"**Ma I ain't no kid no more. you can trust me."**

"**I'll trust when you learn proper English.' I said laughing and stated clearing the table and worked on dinner.**

**After we ate Myles went to watch some football game on the flat screen while I finished grading. After the game we both said good night and went to bed. As I closed my eyes I couldn't help laughing at what the Gang will do this time.**


	2. Ratchet

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. BELONGS TO STEPHINE MEYER. SO THANK HER.**

**My Bestie the Movie Star**

_Im still ALIVE if you didn't know people kept saying the world will end December 21, if you ask me._

**Bella's POV**

**I was in a middle of reviewing with my students when I heard a voice that made me had butterflies in my stomach.**

"**What's up Ratchet*." Standing in front of me was Edward Cullen bargaining into my classroom. Okay I know what you're thinking that I should be excited about having Edward Cullen famous movie star in my class room right. Ha.**

**I walked over to him and socked him in his bisects. **

"**Ouch… why did you that for." He asked**

'**Seriously, you called me Ratchet in front of my class." I said in an irritated voice. "What are you even doing here?"**

"**well I came to visit you since im in town and don't wanna be alone until school ends so I thought I'll come in and stay and keep you company.' Edwards said as if it was obvious.**

"**So I was the first person you thought of to keep com…" I was interrupted by non other than Massie Mallory.**

"**OMG I can't believe its, its Edward Cullen. I am so going to like scream." She said.**

"**No, no doing scream. Who ever scream will not get an autograph and picture." Edward said to the girls. "For anyone it will make your female family members a good present." He said towards the guys. And surprisingly everyone followed.**

**I was surprised to see him like this. I raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**What I just don't want someone knowing im here. By the way got a pen gonna need it to sign autographs."He said smirking at me.  
"Wait how you know him Ma." Myles said as I handed Edward a pen.**

"**I know Eddie" I said as Edward suck his tongue out at me "From back in the day, when I came here. Isn't that right Eddie."**

"**Sadly I do." He said smirking. **

"**How did you even develop a friendship like that? Most artists now a day don't even lookup there childhood friends." Casatie said, she was the smartest girl, she reminded me of myself when I was in high school.**

"**She grows on you" Edward said still smirking.**

**"really i grew on you." i said**

**"yes you do. how to forget someone who printed there name on there body right." he said with a smile. "i still have mines. what about you, still got yours?"**

**"Sadly i do."**

**"Have what"Myles said as everyone drew in closer to hear the responcece.**

**"you never told him." edward surpirsed me with a laugh."that i did not see coming."**

**"know what? See what coming?" myles said confused and angry.**

**"edward i swear you... have one as well and it has my name on it doesnt it." i said now turning the tables.**

**"yeah it does."**

**"what are you even talking about?" Massie said wanting to know the lattest gossip of edward cullen.**

**"dont worry aboutit" edward said while looking at me. **

**"well" i said sighing. "i can see were not going to get any work done with you here so lets not do anything then." i said. every student cheared.**

**"so any questions" i said.**

**"Yeah. how did you even remember her. i mean like she's a teater and your like a hot actor.? Massie said.**

**"Like i said she grows on you" edward said smiking once again.**

**"no what i want to know is. "why dont i remember you' you said you knew my mom from back in the day. when she moved here...with me. so i must have known you right?" myles said.**

**i was about to response when edward Laughed.**

**"you should be glad you dont remember. the stuff you did to keep guys away from your mom was hilarious. and you didnt even have my, emmett's or Jasper's help. and that's saying a lot." edward said still laughing.**

**"what kind of stuff did he do?" darrin said.**

**"you wanna answer this or me?" edward turned to face me.**

**"go ahead but try not to embarrase him to much will you"**

**"Bella its high school. its suppose to be embarrasing."**

**i sighed,**

**"whay do you say myles wanna know the stuff you did to keep of guys" **

**"Go ahead" he replied.**

**edward statred of by saying...**

_* a ratchet is a hoe/Slut bella is not so its like a joke._

_Review if yu wanna find out what myles did to protect bella from guys. its hilarous._

_Peace.!_


	3. Fuck!

DO0 NOT OWN TWILIGHT. BELONGS TO RIGHTFUL OWNER. SO THANK HER.

My bestie the movie star.

Edward started off by saying…

"You were way to over protective of her. Whenever some guy would come close to Bella you would run over to her and scream 'mommy mommy' and the guy would turn around. Your mom would be flushed red and you'll be smiling like crazy.' Edward said with a smile and some people awed and laughed.

"So how come you didn't run away like the rest of them?" Myles asked.

"I almost did…but I knew you're tricked. You did joked called me Eddie, which nobody called me by because I hate it, you would pull my hair spill things on me when I tried to feed you when you were little. You would puke on me. You even peeded on me once." Edward said shaking his head.

"And you still stayed." I said.

"Yes I did."

"So I never even got rid of you." Myles asked.

"Nope. I mean you even called me Dad once to see how would react." Edward said in a serious tone.

"I did. So did you run away?" Myles asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Nope. I embraced it. Since you called my mother nana already. Why not." Edward said with a smile. "and then your mother split us up."

"Awe. Why did you have to split them up Miss Swan?"

I was about to answer when the Bell rang.

"For homework I want the essay done. No excuses." I said. "Well talk at home." I said as Myles approached us.

"Seriously Edward." I said smacking his chest.

"Ouch" he answered. "What I do"

"Listen my next class is about to come in… so no more stories about Myles okay." I said.

"Fine Miss Swan" he said with my favorite crooked smile on his face.

It went like that in my last class as well. And Edward pretty much had to leave 15 minutes before the bell unless he wanted to get trampled by students. He told me was staying with his family and will call me later. Everyone knew where the Cullen's lived. And I knew what that meant.

As soon as he left my freshman class started with the questions. I was glad when that bell rang. But was then turned around when a group of kids kept asking me questions of Edward Cullen. I was then saved by Myles and his group.

"So, where's Eddie?" Myles asked as I headed towards my car.

"He's around don't worry." I said. "Be home by dinner or I'll drag you home myself am I understood." I said toward Myles.

And was answered with a Yes, Mam.

Once I reached home and was inside I felt hands around my waist and a kiss in my lips.

"I've been waiting to do that all day." Edward said against my lips. He never left my skin, he traveled down to my next and started sucking and bit which caused me to moan loud.

"Quiet love the neighbors might hear us and we wouldn't want that know would we." He said with a smirk. As we made our way into my bedroom, and laid me… okay more liked pushed me onto the bed. And I couldn't help but giggle. As I moved and jumped on him so that I was above him. And I stated to kiss him.

I pulled my shirt up and off. I was only wearing a plain black bra underneath. He pushed her breasts together and buried my head in them. He licked and sucked on that area, eliciting little moans and whimpers that escaped my mouth.

"Hmmm, you taste delicious," he mumbled as he continued to attack my tits.

I arched my back to give him a better access. He snaked his arms around my back and unhooked the bra. He's been able to do that one-handed since he was fifteen. I giggled and helped me pull down the straps.

And he sucked my left nipple into my greedy mouth.

He seemed to love my breast, because he moaned and said. "You've got great tits, baby" as he sucked on my other nipple.

And I smacked his biceps.

We stripped and I was staring at my chest. He saw me staring and he flexed his biceps .I reached out and pinched his nipple. He threw his head back and groaned.

"You like that, huh? I bet I can make you scream," I taunted" just like when we were younger."

My pussy was as bare as a baby's bottom. Before he could say anything else I straddled in lap and attacked. My tongue swirled around my nipples as I stroked his boxers. He lifted his hips so that I could pull them off.

"Still big I see." I said with a smile.

We worked slowly, until his balls were deep inside of my pussy.

I arched my back and threw back my head. "Holy-motherfucking-Christ! You're the biggest I've ever had. Harder, Edward," she commanded.

He flipped me over and laid me down so that he was on top. His cock never left my pussy. It felt amazing.

He caressed my breasts and rubbed my clit. My nails gouged my back, adding more pleasure. He nibbled on my neck as the passion built. My mouth couldn't make up its mind. He went from my tongue to my nipples to my bellybutton, sucking and licking every single inch of my delectable body.

I quivered from head to toe, taking me in deeper with each stroke. He pulled my hair, which was all in silken curls. He buried his head in it and sniffed. Just like old times.

I moaned his name over and over again. "Edward,Edward, Edward!"

He pounded into me fiercely, never giving me the time to catch my breath. All I could do was cling to him. I felt close to my second orgasm, he lifted my leg and put it over his shoulder, kissing the ankle softly.

I sucked hard on his y tongue as he thrust into me. That was all it took for me to release. He came a moment later, whimpering my name. All I could do was ground myself into him trembling body as waves of intense pleasure washed over the both of us. Being with Edward was the only time I ever felt this kind of orgasms.

As we both steadied our breath. And he started kissing my neck, but stopped when we heard the front door open.

"Mom. You home yet." … Myles.

_Review if you wanna see if Myles finds Edward and Bella together._

_Peace_


	4. Good or Bad?

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES BELONG TO RIGHT FULL OWNERS. SO THANK THEM.**

My Best Friend the Movie Star.

As soon as we heard the front door, Edward and I were hurrying to put on our clothes, even though we were hot. As the footsteps drew closer both Edward and I were dressed, but flustered.

I heard a knock at the door of my room, "Mom can I come in," Myles asked.

"Sure come in, honey," I said.

"Mom, look I know…" he stopped talking when he saw Edward.

"What's going on in here?" Myles asked carefulness, 'Why is he here? He's not staying here is he!" Myles said in shock.

"Yes he is," I said simply.

"You've got to be kidding me," Myles said with an attitude "first school now this," Myles threw his hands up in the air.

"Look, Myles, what happened at school was a mistake, I shouldn't have gone there." Edward said with care in his voice that just melted in me. "I was just so happy to come back to my hometown.' Edward explained.

"Happy about this place? Please, I can't wait to leave here. It's so boring." Myles said laughing towards the end.

"Yeah I know, but…. There's something about Forks that just brings you back. It's like a magnet." Edward said with an expression that was hilarious that I had to giggle.

"Is that why you moved here Ma." Myles asked me.

"Yep. This place is perfect once you leave you just have to visit more than often." I said.

"That's not gonna happen to me. Im a CITY DUDE, not _small town boy_." He said with a hint of Swag in his tone.

Edward and I laughed at that.  
"What's funny" Myles asked looking irritated we laughed at him.

"That was exactly what we said. Now look at us, here back home again." Edward said looking at me the whole time he spoke. And I melted once again, because his words had a double meaning.

"Yep…home sweet home," I said laughing.

"So," Myles said bring both Edward and I back to reality, "how long you staying here?" he finished off with a raised eyebrow.

"Myles," I screeched, "I did not raise you to be rude to guest," my son looked ashamed.

"Don't worry Bella. A few…days." He said "not long just till we finish up _Breaking dawn part 2_. Why are you asking." He said and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"So I know not to bring anyone here. Especially Massie, to the house" I made a face at that name.

Edward saw this and asked me what's wrong with massie. I just looked at him like he was crazy, "She's Lauren's sister. You remember Lauren right." I said smirking at the memory.

"How to forget that slut," he said as he shivered from just thinking about it.

I laughed at that.

Edward and Myles were watching the Seahawks and Raiders** (go Raiders) **play. I don't get why football is so important… guess I'll never know. And im cooking dinner. As I watch Edward and Myles bond I feel happy that Myles is finally getting some male time with someone other than his friends who get him in trouble and Charlie who takes him fishing, which by the way hates just like me.

"Dinner's ready," I yelled out towards the boys.

"All right, what we having Ma," Myles said taking a seat in his chair.

"Steaks', "

**After dinner.**

"Myles bed now." I told him after the game was over. I gave him my don't-play-with-me-today look and he left without a word.

"How'd you do that?" Edward asked with a grin on his face.

"That's parenting baby," I said as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap and started kissing me once again.

I moaned in his mouth, but pulled away and lead him to the guest room. I leaned into his chest and said, "We can't do anything tonight,"

"I know," he said with a kiss,' I know, love" he said as he kissed my hair and I exited the room.

Was bringing Edward back into our lives good or bad? Will he even stay this time? But the bigger question that raced through my mind

.

.

.

Will Myles even accept…? My thought were interrupted by a noise outside.


	5. EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN

_My Best Friend the Movie Star._

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BELONGS TO RIGHT FULL OWNERS. SO THANK THEM**

Edward's movie was just about done. He seemed really excited about the movie premiere though.

Both he and Myles were hanging out more often. And the reporters' were getting less and less at least they were keeping Charlie busy.

"So" Edward said sitting next to me on the couch.

"So" I repeated setting my book down.

He just looked at me, "what" I said.

"Nothing just got lost in your eyes"

Awe I mentally thought

"That's sweet Edward, thank you"

He gave e me that crooked smile that he knew very well sended my heart flying.

"I've been thinking and…I think it's time"

With that my heart just stopped.

"Are you sure he's still so young Edward" I said. Biting my lip, he used his thumb to craze my lip.

"Bella we both new this day would come"

"Yeah but, it's too soon, Edward" I said leaning into his chest.

:"I know my love," and I felt him sigh.

"When do we tell him then?"

"I don't know" he said "But soon" and with thank he kissed me on the lips. Which quickly became into a full make out session.

"WHAT THE HELL!" as soon as we heard that we separated.

"You just kissed…" "Ugh" Myles said.

"Myles listen" I tried to calm him down.

"AND WHAT MOM! YOU JUST MAKE OUT WITH SUPERSTAR EDWARD FUCKING CULLLEN" he yelled at me.

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" Edward defended me.

"Look this is family business okay" Myles told Edward straight in his face.

"Well guess what I am family, so I am in this discussion and you oh your mother an apology." He said in an angry tone.

"Edward, Myles just the both of you calm down okay" I said but was ignored complete.

'what does he mean 'im family' mom…mom" Myles asked.

"Because im your father. Your biological father Myles" Edward said

"You're kidding right" he looked at me and I shook my head,

"Myles" I said quietly "Edward is you father"

The longest minute of my life came to term.

"No…no this is a joke it has to be" Myles said not believing it.

"Myles you look just like him" and he did both had green eyes and bronze wild hair with a cute grin.

"No...No" and with that Myles ran out of the house

"MYLES" I yelled after him but was stopped by Edward.

'Bella he needs time" Edward cradled me in his chest as I cried "im sorry I should…"

No" I interrupted his apology "no he was going to find out sooner or later anyway, better us than in tabloids' I said.

**MYLES Pov.**

"So, Edward Cullen knows your mom," Massie said during passing period.

The Edward Cullen just interrupted my mom's lecture about Obsession.

I thought is was hilarious when he called my mom Ratchet and she hit him. She may be small but she strong as Hell.

He started telling us about how my mom grows on you. And how I almost split up there friends ship.

He then asked for permission to tell the class about the stuff I did to keep guys away from Mom.

Everyone laughed at the stuff I did…. Hell even I did.

And I still do that sometimes now.

I asked him why he didn't run away.

He said he almost did and that I called him dad once. He said he didn't freak out like most guys I told that to. He embraced it since I already called Grandma Esme 'nana' he tought I deserved a father figure even if it was for a short time.

The Bell rang and everyone left.

In PE. people came up to me more than usual. Guess word got arouind that Edward new my mom.

.

.

.

Dam Massie.

After school everyone including some Middle schoolers were waiting for my mom to come out. And once she did everyone gathered aroiund here. They were like the freaken Media. My friends laughed at the sisuation.

"Shut up and lets go help" and so thay did. When she made it to her care she told me to be home before dinner or she'll drang me home.

My friends laughed again and I responed with a "Yes, Mam" **(She did that one long story)**

When I got home, I wanted to talk to my mom about what happened.

I called her and she was upstairs and when I opened the door I saw she was sitting with Edward Fucking Cullen with a photo Album in between her and his leg.

And I lost it. First school and now my home. Seriously who did this guy think he is. Just because he's a movie star that doesn't mean he can just come here and like if he's at home. And I'll be cool like that.

Turns out he's staying here since the Media will be at his home. Mom said he's around but I didn't think around , around.

Then we started talking about how I cant wait to get out of Forks…. They laughed at me.

Saying that they were in my position once too and got out but then came back again.

He said he's only staying till his movie is finished. After thet Mom started dinner and Me and Edward watched a football game.

We ate dinner and mom told me to go to bed. I was about to protest but she gave me that look. The don't-play-with-me-today look so I left.

I heard them come upstairs and heard them talk but couldn't hear. They must be whispering. Dammit.

When morning came mom was making a banquet. Bacon, Pancakes, Toast, Eggs, Sausage, the works. I thought it was too much turns out Both Me and Edward like to eat.

School was dread full. Everyone was so clingly even my girl Massie. She kept asking if Edward was at my house or if I could get his phone number for my mom.

So texted Massie: **(Massie Bold**, _Myles Italic)_

_Were done_

_**What?**_

_You care more about Edward Cullen than me so were over. _

So once in class with mom, everyone talked about Edward Cullen.

Guess she couldn't take it and told everyone that if anyone else asked about Edward Cullen she's give them an F for the Year. Lets just say everyone stayed quiet.

She even left early with aunt Alice. Guess she didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

I got home and I guess no one heard me because I saw my Mom and Edward making out.

I cried out, and they stopped.

I freaked and started yelling at her. He got defensive and told me not to talk to her like that that she is my mother.

That set me off aagain.

Then I told him that this was family matter. He said he was family.

That he was _my father_. The _fathe_r that abandoned me. That left my mom to take care of me herself.

I left without another word. I heard my mom call my name. it broke my heart that she was crying, but… she lied to me. How could she let _him_, my _suppossible father _in to our home. When he abandoned me… us.

I ran towards the woods and ran till I found the Tree that Me and Mom built when I was one besides me and mom know where it is. I haven't been here since I started 7th grade. I climbed up and it was as if I never left.

Mom must have been coming and cleaning off the dust and Spider Webs.

I sat in the Rocking chair. Mom would rock me to sleep on the chair, reads me stories while I was on her lap.

I sat down, hugged my knees and cried my eyes out about having met for the first time… my father.

EDWARD **FUCKING** CULLEN.


	6. Explanations

_My Best Friend the Movie Star._

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BELONGS TO RIGHT FULL OWNERS. SO THANK THEM**

Bella POV.

Myles didn't come home that night or the next day.

I felt so anxious…is he alright? Is he hurt? What if he was kidnapped?

All these questions came into my mind. He wouldn't even answer his phone.

I called Charlie after he didn't come home the next day. The whole town is looking for him. The news about him missing was on TV too. So the whole word knew about Myles was missing.

Edward asked me if I knew any place that he could hiding at.

I thought about where he could be. The only place I could think of was the Meadow, which we took him when he was very little. And the…Tree House we built when we were little.

"The tree house" I said and ran towards the door and into the woods.

Edward followed behind me; we both reached the tree in record time. We climbed up and… Myles was on the floor sleeping.

"Myles!" I yelled waking him up. I climbed inside and hugged him. Then I smacked him upside the head.

"What were you thinking run away like that, don't you ever do that again do you hear me." I screamed at him and he just nodded.

"Bella, calm down," Edward said in a calm voice, "let's just get him home okay,"

I nodded, "Come on Myles, Were going home," he pulled away.

He shook his head, "No, not until I get an explanation,"

Edward sighed, "We'll explain everything, but first we get you home, bathed, and fed, okay."

Myles stomach rumbled and nodded.

No one talked the whole way home.

Reporters saw us and Edward's security as well as the police kept them out. Charlie had to make a few arrests, he said he and the rest were haven't had much fun in years.

After he'd been fed and bathed we sat in the living room with the blinds closed.

"So, explain" Myles said in a serious tone.

**Myles Pov.**

Mom looked at Edward and back at me,

"What do you wanna know?" she asked me.

I faced Edward, "Why did you leave me…us…your family? Did you even care about us? About mom working her ass off to make a better life for us?" I yelled at him.

Edward looked as if he'd been staked though the heart.

"Of course I cared about you…the both of you. I didn't want to leave; you were only 3 when I left for college." He said it like if he was about to cry…

I didn't believe it he's an actor for crying out loud, he could be acting.

"so you abandoned us, just so you could go to some fancy college and leave mom and me, alone, without you," I yelled at him again, "did you know how many times mom had to work her ass of just so she could go to college and support us both,"

"Myles stop," yelled mom, "Mom you can't side with him, he left us you should be siding with me." I couldn't believe her.

"He didn't abandon us Myles," she said slowly.

'W-what" I stuttered.

"I found out that he got accepted to a good college and he was about to miss an opportunity to complete his dreams. I wasn't going to stop him…so I told him to go. I told him that once he'd finish college we could be together today, he kept saying no that he-he want to be here with us a family."

"Worst mistake I ever did," Edward said like if he was remembering the memory tears came silently from his eyes.

"You told him to leave us? WHY!" I said as tears came down my face but I quickly removed them.

"We both wanted a better life for you, so I told him that if he wanted what's best for us… he'll leave become famous and then when he's done with his career we'll be a family again." She said.

"I finished college and was immediately contacted to do movies, you were about 8 yrs. Old" Edward said I tried to remember that memory but it was fuzzy, "I wanted you two to come with me, I didn't care what my agent thought I spent too long away from you two"

I swallowed hard before I asked the next question, "Then why did you take us with you,"

"I didn't want you growing up like those kids you see on TV, a spoiled selfish brat," Mom said. "That's no life for a child, and I didn't want you to be afraid when paparazzi have come."

"So you MOM, THE MOTHER THAT IS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT ME, TOOK ME AWAY FRO MY FATHER… HOW COULD YOU? THE TEASING THAT THOSE KIDS WHEN I TOLD THEM THAT I DIDN'T HAVE A DAD. AND OUT OF NOW WHERE HE'S ALIVE… WHY?" I raised my voice at her not caring if I hurt her.

Tears feel from her eyes, "That's no way to talk to the woman who gave birth to you," Edward defended her, "she was only doing what's best for you…. It may not have been the right choice but at least she's doing her best. And as for your other questions, I love your mom, but I knew if we wanted for you to have a better life, one of us had to go to college… I didn't know Bella went to UW I thought she was going to community college until I finish so she could go." He explained

"It's not only your mom's fault but mine also so blame us both," he continued.

It was silent for a moment taking it all in I had just one more question "Why show up know, when you had all those years, at least come by a few times a year to see us, why know?" I asked him.

"I've missed you both, I've had girls through themselves at me and I supposable got them pregnant. But I…I just wanted us to be a family again. To maybe give you another brother/sister." He said quietly.

"You're going to get married?" I asked another sibling he's joking right.

"We're already married," mom said.

'W-what? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I was 15 and he was 16. Sophomores the both of us. And once I found out I was pregnant. Charlie sent me to a convent in Seattle. So when I was 3 month pregnant with you… Edward snuck me out and we…we went to Vegas to get married." My jaw dropped, "you're kidding please tell me your kidding" I prayed they were kidding

She shook her head, 'We got on the next plane to Las Vegas and once we got there, I went to go buy a white dress and by night fall we went to a chapel and got married that night." Both were smiling as Edward pulled her into his chest, and kissed her, did not need to see that.

"So," I said slowly after they stopped kissing, "What do we do know?" I asked them.

Edward smirked and mom smiled, they both came to sit next to me, me in between them "Know we become a family" Edward said kiss my hair.

**Peace.! Review.!**


	7. Forgiveness

**My Best friend the Movie Star**

**Declaimer: OWN NOTHING BELONGS TO SM THANK HER.**

Okay some of you are like WTF why'd he forgive them? Who's the parent around here? You'll find out in this Chapter.

Myles POV.

A_ family_ was he serious. I laughed at that. "What's so funny," Mom asked me.

I didn't feel like lying today so I told her the truth, "A family, you're kidding right," I turned to Edward, "you just go back into my life after… god knows how many years,"

"That's true but…we can take it one step at a time," Edward said.

"Really like what?" I actually wanted to know what he had plans for _this family_.

"I want you guess to move with me back to LA," he answered after a long sigh.

"What?" mom was the first to speak.

"Bella, think about it," he started off, "the paparazzi know about you two… my career is strong now,"

"Edward, if we leave… what will become of our lives then," mom had a serious expression on her face.

Edward was silent for a minute, "Does anyone wanna hear what I have to say,"

"No," they both said and went back to discussing the idea of moving.

I left…again. I couldn't handle them fighting over a moving, personally I would love to live in LA and get out of the rain and into some Sunshine for a while.

I just kept on walking and I somehow ended up at the church, I went inside and it was empty…except for a girl was there…she looked familiar.

She turned around and blushed.

"Ohh…um... hi Myles," she said as I sat next to her,

"Hi…um what was your name again," I asked.

"It's Casatie," she said and bent down to collect her stuff

"You don't have to leave, just because im here" I told her.

She laughed then blushed," I have to get going anyway,"

"Ohh, okay then," I said sadly.

"Is something on your mind," she asked

I smirked at her, "Is it that obvious,"

"A bit…wanna talk about it," she asked "if you don't I understand,"

I smiled, "It's just that… you know that my dad is EDWARD CULLEN right," I asked her.

"Who doesn't… its al over the news, every channel in fact," she said rolling her eyes "so is that the problem that your dad is a famous actor/singer."

"Sort off …but," I lost my voice after that

"But what" she whispered

"He wants us to move back to LA," I whispered back.

"What's so bad about that? You'll have the sun, the girls in bikinis at the pool and beach right," she said with a sad smile.

"I guess but…" I sighed, "it's just that know that I know I have a dad, and famous by the way, I don't know how to act around him… I got use to the idea of not having a father; can I even forgive him for leaving us? And my mom for separating me from him?" I said as my voice got quieter and quieter.

"Well, do you forgive them," she whispered

"That's the thing…I don't know," I whispered back, my hands in my hair.

"I don't know what happened between you and your parents but… you should forgive them," she said I just looked at her like if she grew a second head.

"Really...Why?" I faced her.

"because there the only parent's you'll ever have, and you do know that you'll one day have to forgive them… maybe not today or maybe not tomorrow, but one day you will," Casatie said it in a confident voice.

"Why should I even forgive them, they lied to me... and don't say anything about them being my only parents," I voiced her.

She sighed and grabbed my chin so I was looking at her, "Because that's how life is… you need to forgive people. No matter what they did to you… there are ghost walking around us this earth because they haven't forgiven the people that specific person. Let that stuff go, you can't fly around with a whole bunch of stuff holding you down**. "(My Uncle told me that)**

"And you'll forgive them because you love them. If you love someone to the deepest part of your heart of close enough then you'll know that no matter what they did to you… you'll still love them. And forgiveness is one little test GOD puts in our ways. We have to pass it in order to get to the next level of life," with that she left me alone with my thoughts.

**Peace.! Review.!**


	8. Ain't Enough

**My Best friend the Movie Star**

**Declaimer: OWN NOTHING BELONGS TO SM THANK HER.**

Bella's POV

Edward and I kept fighting because I was selfish enough to not want to leave this town.

When we finally stopped I looked around and didn't see Myles.

"Edward where's Myles?" I asked him in a panicking voice.

"Bella don't freak out he'd must have not want to hear us fighting so he probably left," Edward said as he led me out the door and into the car,

I called his phone he answered on the 25th ring

"_**Hello**__,"_ he said I sighed with relief

"Myles where are you," I asked him

"_**Im at the church see you in a while,"**_ he then hung up.

I stared at my phone until Edward pulled me out of trace, "Bella did he say where he was at?"

I nodded

'Well?"

"He's at the church," I replied.

We arrived at the church a few minutes later. We went inside and I saw Myles in the second row. We walked towards him our shoes making the only noise as they echo through the walls.

"Myles," I whispered

He looked up at us and looked back down.

I sat next to him and Edward on the other side of him.

I out my hand on his shoulder, "Is everything alright?" I whispered to him.

He didn't look up, "Myles," I whispered.

'I don't wanna move to LA" he said.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me "Why don't we go home and talk about this." I told them as we headed towards the car.

The car ride was filled with a silent awkward.

Once home we all sat down in the living room.

"Okay…Okay" I said. Was it getting hard to breath?

'Bella calm down,' Edward said, "Breath…Breath,' he repeated.

I was calm enough to talk.

"You don't want us to move to LA?" I said towards Myles.

He shook his head, I looked at Edward's beautiful green eyes and we shared a glance and soon we were laughing.

'What's so funny?" My son screeched.

"I thought you wanted to leave Forks," I asked him.

"I do its just… I don't know I feel home here, safe, happy," he said.

"Then we won't go" Edward said.

My son and I looked at him like if he grew a third head, "what?' I asked.

"If my son doesn't want to leave and neither do you then we won't," he said smiling at me as he pulled me into a hug.

"What about you movies?" Myles asked.

"There about done," he said.

"Why?" our son asked.

Edward stood and met Green eyes to Green eyes, "I've spent more than half _your_ life away from you and you mother. I won't do that again to the future babies," Edward said smirking at me. I blushed.

"EWWW didn't need to hear that" Myles said making a face.

"So do you forgive us," I asked with caution.

He sighed a heavy sigh; "In time" was all he said.

'So where does this leave us," Myles asked.

"I don't know" I said laughing. "why don't I go start dinner,' I said standing up.

"Yes" I heard them say.

I made tuna casserole with a salad. We ate as a family and they washed the dishes. We sat in the living room watching football well…Myles and Edward.

Once it was over, "Myles Bed," I told him.

'Ma," he protested.

'Don't Ma me, you have school tomorrow," I said.

"So do you," he called back. I gave him a don't-fuck-with-me-look.

'Don't get smart with me," I told him. With that and the look he practically ran upstairs.

Edward was laughing by the time he heard the upstairs door closed.

"Don't laugh" I told him and slapped him in the chest. He grabbed my hand and let it stay there; I grazed his chest and started to unbutton his shirt. I ran my fingers over his now unbutton shirt, he shivered under my touched.

He pulled me into a hug, and kissed me hard on the lips. I moaned in his mouth, he sat down in the couch and I startled him and started to grind myself onto him. Which caused him to moan _loud._

"Shh you wouldn't want Myles coming down to investigate now do you," I whispered biting his lip. I felt him shake his head. As he moved his hands to my ass and squeezed. I yelped. He lifted me and carried me up the stairs and laid me on the bed, our clothes we removed quickly.

"Having sex two weeks a year for the past 18 years isn't enough baby," Edward said still kissing me.

Edward then slowly ran his hand up my thigh. He dipped one finger in, stroked around the outside of my thigh, and then took his hand and grabbed my ass. I looked at him with so much lust and uncrossed my legs, spreading them for him. He took the cue, positioning himself so his hardness was right up against my dampness. He took his other hand and grabbed the other cheek so both hands were grabbing my ass. His lips and tongue rushed into mine

We kissed roughly; I removed his unbuttoned shirt and ran my hands over his hard chest, giving one of his nipples a nip every time my hand moved over it. I could tell he liked. He returned the favor by cupping one of my breasts and giving it a hard squeeze while massaging the nipple roughly. I moaned and grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me.

He dropped to his knees, and spread my legs even further open. I held onto one of the posts of the bed and obeyed, allowing him complete access to me.

He started with my foot, kissing and tracing the top of it, then moving up my ankle, calf, and then thigh. When he got to the top of my pussy he looked up at me, gave me a half smile, and continuing to drop his tongue into me with no warning. I thought it would be soft, like his kisses on my leg, but when his warm tongue went straight for my wetness, I nearly fell backwards onto the bed. Edward grabbed my thighs to stop me from toppling and hung them over his shoulders, working his tongue deeper inside me. I arched my back and moaned in pure pleasure.

Edward skillfully replaced his tongue with two fingers curving up inside me. This brought new waves of pleasure, and I grabbed his hair in an attempt to make him do it harder and faster. His tongue expertly moved against my clit as his fingers curled inside me. I only felt like this with him. He completed me. I was soon panting and just as I was about to topple over the edge, Edward pulled his fingers and tongue away from me, pulling me down off the bed. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "ready to get fucked like old time baby," and spun me around so I was facing the bed. He roughly pulled at one of my nipples while his knee came between my legs and forced them to spread.

"Wait," I said panting. He looked at me and whined.

I smirked at him, and turned us over so I was above him, "It's my turn," I said in a seductive tone.

I crawled towards him on my stomach and took his hard cock in my hand. I blew down the length of it and licked the tip. It twitched in my hand and while looking up at Edward, I took the length of him in my mouth.

He grabbed my hair and starting grinding into my face. I pulled on his balls with one hand and used the other to mouth on his _huge_ dick. "Bella, fuck, you are amazing," he moaned as I twirled my tongue around his cock and I delighted in the pleasure of controlling him this way.

After he came he roughly pulled me under him, and I giggled, 'You think that's funny" he said in a deep seducing voice.

I nodded.

'Well let's just see about that then," he growled a playful growl as he thrusted in me.

I moaned in his mouth as he began kissing me and made his way towards my naked chest and began sucking my nipples like a newborn baby. I moaned again only a little louder this time.

"Faster," I panted, I looked in his eyes and saw pure lust in those green eyes.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered in my ear as he bit on my earlobe which sent another moan out of my mouth.

"Harder, Edward," I moaned.

I yelped and moaned when he placed two fingers in my clit. I began moving my hip towards the rhythm he was making. I quickly followed and whimpered when I lost contact with his fingers.

But recovered when he through one of my legs over my shoulder for better access. And it was better he trusted harder and harder each time.

"Edward," I panted his name, "Im…im gonna cum,"

"Me too baby," he panted as well.

We came at the same time, both of us calling out each other's name. He collapsed on me, but I didn't care. He slid out of me and moved me so I laid in his perfect hard chest playing with his nipples.

"What Position do you want next baby," he asked moaning.

I made my lips to a duck lips and looked at him in his now dark green eyes, I had to use my elbows, "I love the feeling of you behind me," I said now looking at his lips.

With one quick movement Edward lifted my ass and in one deep thrust entered me from behind. I gasped and arched my butt higher so he could enter me deeper. He gave a few deeper thrusts and when he was sure he was far enough in, he pulled me up so he could grab my tits in both of his hands. As he pulled at my nipples, he kept fucking me hard and deep. You could hear nothing but our quiet now becoming louder moans and his hips slamming into my ass.

When it was obvious that he was close to Cumming, he pulled out quickly, bent and stuck his tongue back into my clit. He bit my clit, sending shocks of both pain and pleasure down to my toes. I couldn't take it anymore, and apparently he couldn't either… we both came at the same time.

I leaded my head in his chest as he ran his hand up and down my back, "You were right," I said panting.

"I usually am but what in particular this time," he said like if he was smirking.

I looked up at him and he was smirking, I kissed his lips and whispered, "Having sex two weeks a year for the past 18 years really isn't enough," he growled and once again we made love like if it was our last.

**Hope ya'll love it.**

**Review.! I love hearing them.**

**Peace.!**


	9. Pregnant and How i met you

**My Best friend the Movie Star**

**Declaimer: OWN NOTHING BELONGS TO SM THANK HER.**

Myles POV

Mom made a good dinner, and she tried to watch sports with me and…_Edward_. I still haven't used Dad on him, since…well I barely met him a week ago.

Once it was over, "Myles Bed," Mom told me.

'Ma," I protested. I wanted to spend some time getting to know Edward. I barely knew him and saw him only a few times over the years as mom's friends.

'Don't Ma me, you have school tomorrow," She said.

"So do you," I called back. I know I shouldn't have said that but it came out. And guess what she gave me… she gave me that don't-fuck-with-me-look.

I ran upstairs and heard laughing when I closed the door.

Must be Edward, I soon heard mom complain and then heard kissing noises.

_EWW_, I thought.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs as I laid down on my bed in my boxers. I heard the door clothes followed by louder moans and mom calling out Edwards's name.

"Eww there having sex," I said making a disgusting face, I crawled out of bed, put on a white shirt with my pj pants, grabbed my iPod and opened the window and carefully made my way towards the balcony.

I could still hear there moans and I quickly put my ear buds on and played my music.

I tapped my foot to the sound of 'Not Afraid' by Eminem.

After a while I when back inside, carefully so my earphones wouldn't come off. I fell asleep to the sound of IYAZ, crawled into the background and sleep took over.

I woke to the sound of rocks hitting my window. I looked over and saw that it was 3am.

_Who wakes people up at 3am,_ I thought. I sighed and opened my window to see…Massie Mallory.

"What do you want," I hissed at her. Seriously we broke up the day Edward came into our classroom.

'Can you come down, we need to talk," she said in a nasty demanding voice.

"I repeat what do you want?" I said.

"Can you at least come down," she asked.

I nodded, "Come to the front door," I told her.

I went down stairs to open the door quietly, and ushered her to the kitchen.

'what do you want," I said again as I sat in front of her.

"Im Pregnant," she said.

My mind when blank.

'What do you mean you're pregnant?' I asked her my voice a little too loud.

"Im pregnant," she just said.

"Who's the Father,' I asked her knowing the answer.

She raised an eyebrow, "you, you idiot," she said.

I took a deep breath but it came out shaky, 'Okay…Okay," I repeated.

'What are we going to do?' I asked myself.

"Im getting an abortion," she said.

I looked at her like if she was crazy…and she was, 'No…no you're not," I said in a deep voice.

"What you mean 'No' of course I can it's my body," she told me.

"Yeah but it's also my baby, and I won't let you kill it," I said to her. "If you don't want the baby then fine, but I do" I said in a strong serious voice that came out of nowhere.

"Adoption may be a choice," she whispered.

I shook my head, "No, I want to keep the baby, even if you don't,"

"Fine," was all she said and left.

I sat there for go know how long, going over and over again in my head that Massie was pregnant, how the kid was mine.

Because next thing I know I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Edward.

'What wrong, Son" he asked as he sat down next to me.

I broke down and told him how Massie was pregnant and how she wanted to get an abortion, but I said no and she wants to put the kid up for adoption but I wanna keep and raise the baby.

He nodded like he understood. Guess he did since he'd been in the same situation when he and mom were having me.

Mom came in after wearing some of what looked like Edward's Boxers and shirt, I would have been disgusted if I weren't in the situation, "What's going on?' she asked in a worried tone that matched her face.

"Mommy,' I said as I told her what I told Edward. I had stopped crying.

"We'll support you in every way we can," she said.

"Thanks Ma, Edward," I said. They nodded.

"Have you slept at all," Mom asked.

I shook my head, "No, Massie came around 3am to tell me,"

"Is it even yours?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "Massie is different than Lauren, may look alike but totally different," I said.

"None other you should still get a paternity test," he said I nodded.

"Do any of you want breakfast?' she asked.

I nodded and so did Edward. Mom made us a buffet, and we all ate.

While eating I asked them a question that popped into my head, "how did you guys do it?' I asked, Mom was drinking her coffee while Edward chewed on some bacon.

"How did we do what?" Edward asked.

"How did you guys mange while having me, how old were you guys when you had me anyway," mom bit her lip and looked at Edward, Edward nodded and Mom spoke, "We were a bit younger than you," she said as she filled her mouth so she wouldn't talk.

"How much younger?" I asked them.

"I was 16 and Bella was 15, both of us were sophomore, here at Forks," Edward said, I was about to say something but he continued," Bella had just moved in with Charlie when Renee abandoned her," I looked at mom and she looked down, "I had seen Bella over the years when she came to visit Charlie or when she had to go to the hospital when she got hurt," he laughed silently and so did mom.

"That was how we met," mom said in a caring voice.

"How in the hospital," I asked, she shook her head, "no we met while hunting,"

"Hunting?' I asked "Mom you don't go hunting,"

She rolled her eyes, "Charlie took me hunting, he always wanted a boy, and I was pretty good, but one day we were hunting along with some other people, and I was the only girl, so the guys would always flirt with me when Charlie wasn't looking, or was busy," I couldn't believe it mom when hunting, I begged her one time that if I could go with Grandpa Charlie or with Kendrick and his dad/brothers.

"Is that why you never let me go hunting,' I asked her, she blushed and nodded, "Well that's about to change,' said Edward smiling like a mad man.

"Well anyway… I one day I found a trail of what looked like deer and I followed them not telling anyone where I was going,"

"And I followed her, being quiet" Edward butted in.

"Yes you did," mom was smiling,

"So what happened?" I asked almost finishing my breakfast.

"Turns out a mountain lion beat me to the deer," mom talked as if she wasn't there anymore, "I backed away trying to be quiet, but stepped on a twig, the lion saw me and stalked over to me, I pointed it at it, but next thing I knew…"

"I came in," Edward interrupted, they smiled at each other,

"I killed the lion and made sure Bella was okay," he said looking into mom's eyes, "You had a twisted ankle and it had started to rain so she couldn't walk, and since our tracks were washed away I had to carry you to a cave I had found when following you,"

"We had nothing to keep us warm, no fire, and blankets, just ourselves. We ended up kissing and next thing we know you're being made, kid" Edward said.

"Okay didn't need to know that much thank you," I said feeling like I was going to throw up.

"They found us the next day around noon, we told them what had happen, all except having sex and we were both grounded of course…but after 2 weeks of us being a couple I felt sick, was eating too much, and throwing up in the morning, Edward came by and I had told him this he thought I might be pregnant," mom continued.

"So we went bought 3 pregnancy tests, all three said yes and BAM! We're parents," Edward said in a loud voice.

"Did Grandpa Charlie kill you?' I asked him

He laughed and so did mom, "When we told him, he was…" he laughed again.

'What happened?' I said anxious

"Charlie tried to kill me with his own to hands so I ran out the door, and he followed, He's fast if I must say so, he chased me for about 2 hours, Best fun I had in years," we were all laughing I could imagine that.

'Think that will happen to me?' I asked him.

He was about to respond when we heard the doorbell.

I jumped in my seat, and stared at the door, as the doorbell kept ring.

'We're about to find out," he said as he got up and opened the door to see Massie with a tall man and a woman beside him.

**Y'all review mean so much.**

**So keep review.! And love all the followers.**

**Peace.!**


	10. My Fame is used for something

**My Best friend the Movie Star**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING BELONGS TO SM THANK HER**

**Thanks to all who Review!.!**

Edward's POV

The day finally came…we told Myles about how we met and how he came to be into this world. I just didn't expect him to get a girl pregnant in order for us to tell him.

"Mr. Mallory," I said in a strong voice, "What can we do for you today?" I already knew why he'd come here.

"I think you know," was his responds,

"Come in, then," I heard Bella say. "Im going upstairs to change," she whispered into my ear. Damn and I was hoping for some early sex before she left to work.

"I can see Miss Mallory already told you," I guessed I had no idea how these things worked. I might have been through it but that was it.

He nodded, "I want to know what you're planning to do about _it_?" he asked in a mean tone.

"First of all," I looked at Myles then back at him, "We want a blood test to see if the child is my son's" I said very calmly.

He turned from red…to blue…to purple. "How dare you," his wife screeched.

I looked at her, I was about to speak when Bella interrupted me, "Do you have something to hide" she challenged them. I didn't even realize she had come back down stairs. I walked over to her and put my arms around her.

They glanced at each other, and then to my son, "It's his child," pointing at him.

"Not without a paternity test," I told him, "and she's your daughter, and my son wants to keep the child,"

"Well I want an abortion," Massie demanded.

"No fucking way," Myles yelled at her.

"Myles language," Bella told him. Bella faced her family, "If she doesn't want to keep the baby then fine, but we do…so she'll have the baby give all rights to my son, and you'll never have to see your son and grandchild ever again," she yelled.

I looked at her and was turned on.

"There is no way im having this kid…everyone will think im easy," Massie said while looking at her nails.

"If you're anything like your sister, then people already think that," I said under my breath…only to be said really loud.

"How dare you" Mr. Mallory then tried to punch me, but I grabbed him and punched him instead.

"Arg!" he yelled,

"Edward," Bella yelled, "Let's just calm down,"

I placed my hand into a surrender motion, "fine, let's be civil here,"

After a minute of silence Massie spoke," im still getting an abortion…and im not changing my mind"

I looked at her and an Idea came into mind, might as well let my fame work for something,

"You kill that child then everyone will hate you," I told her and her family.

They stared at me, like if I've grown a second head. "What do you mean?" Massie asked.

"You," I pointed at her," are carrying the _grandchild _of _The Edward Cullen,"_ I pointed at myself. "When the press finds out…and trust me they will…if they found out you killed my grandchild…its bye bye good life, and hello Hell," I said really loud using my acting to sound really dramatic.

They were all in deep thought, "Fine, I'll keep it" Massie agreed. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Your only keeping it too become famous isn't you?" said My Bella's voice.

"You did the same," said Massie's mother, defending her daughter.

"Did not," Bella called back

Damn...last time this happened...lets just say it wasnt pretty,

i ground inwardly...this was about to get ugly.

**Review! Peace!**


	11. Cousins

**My Bestie the Movie Star**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER. SO THANK HER.**

**Sorry for the delay had to finish my projects and had to compete with some guy for an internship to work at the hospital.**

**sorry for any mistakes. nothing is perfect...**

**SO GET OVER IT.**

* * *

Bella's Pov

**HOW DARE SHE GO THERE?**

"You know what just leave," I told them strictly. And they did.

Once hey left, I buried my face into Edward's shoulder, "what was ha about?" Myles asked us. I couldn't face him.

"Mom," he said after a long silence. I got out of Edward's shoulder "Just get ready for school honey," I told him. He didn't leave, "I want to know what that was about?" he pressured, I opened my mouth but he was on a roll, "I deserve to know," he said quietly.

I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Fine…but once we get back, and Edward is here," I told him. I knew he didn't like it, but it was either that or nothing.

"Fine," he muttered and ran upstairs.

"Are we really gonna tell him?" I asked Edward. He kissed me on the forehead, "It's out of the bag now," he said. I sighed.

"Come on let's get dressed," he said as he led me upstairs.

We dressed quickly and before leaving he kissed me.

"Have a good day love," he told me. I kissed him again, "You too baby," I replied. And we both went our separate ways.

* * *

**Myles Pov**

"Hey heard you got Mallory Pregnant, is it true," Kendrick asked me, according to Damon, he's been ruling my crew since we found out who my_ dad_ was.

"Yeah, why" I asked cautiously. He held up his hands in surrender, "Naw just asking,"

"Is it even yours?" Mason asked, he always liked Massie, and got really defensive when we talked about her.

"Don't know yet," I told them. They didn't say anything.

"Why what do you guys know," I asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing we just heard that when you guys were on a break she…slept with Paul, soooo" Kendrick said cautiously. He knew how much I hated Paul; he always thought he was better than everyone else…he and his dad Jacob.

"What!" I yelled punching my locker, my friends stepped back, but Kendrick stepped forward trying to calm me down, "Hey, we don't know yet, but it's just a rumor," Kendrick said in surrender.

I calmed down, the bell rang, "Let's just get to class," I told them, and they nodded.

"Hey is there by any chance I could get your dad's autograph," Damon whispered to me once we sat down for Pre Cal. I looked at him questionly. "It's my sister's birthday and you know with this going on…" he trailed off.

I held up my hand in motion for him to stop, "Sure dude, just stop talking," I told him, he gave me a smile, "Thanks dude," I just nodded and looked at the lesson for today.

* * *

The whole day, I had that annoyance that my mom didn't wanna tell me something. She's been hiding a lot of secrets lately.

It soon became 5th period which means I had her. And not only that but, a lot of people kept asking me if I got Massie knocked up…I told them to fuck off, or I'll bet them up.

Being back with my crew, they backed me up.

So once in class mom acted like of nothing had happened this morning, "Okay, so I trust you all did that Essay," she asked us. Being the kid of a teacher you have isn't easy, she makes sure I do _all_ my homework and everything.

"If you did it pass it in" rustling of paper followed the room. "I'll give these back as soon as possible…now in front of you see a Julius Caesar book, im gonna pass around a clipboard with parts on it, you choose what part you wanna be," she said and the clipboard was passed around.

When it got to me and Kendrick, mom added, "And don't add any names who don't want to read," me and Kendrick both groaned in annoyance, he signed up to be Caesar, and I signed up to be Cassius.

Once that was done, we opened the books and read aloud, she stopped us from time to time, to explain if we didn't understand, or to answer question some had.

In other words…it was a long hour.

"Finally" Kendrick said as the bell rang. We both jumped out of our seats and went to the football field. Since both me and Kendrick didn't have a six period since we're on the football team. Everyone on the football team doesn't have a six period, Coach made us go to the locker rooms and change.

'Hey, is it true about you and Massie?" Jason asked, Jason was tall around 5'11 I think , he had muscles to, and looks with Blond hair and Blue eyes…he looks just like his dad, Mr. Newton aka the History teacher was useless not a single cell in his brain. Just like his momma Jessica.

"Don't trip dawg," I told him as I left the locker room. Kendrick came out soon and told me that Jason actually feel after I told him that. I laughed.

Coach Clapp made us do drills, and them lift weights, and reminded us that hunting season is getting closer, so if we're going to get into better shape. He was looking at me as he said it.

Mom never let me go hunting I've always asked her why but she never told me…now I know why. I had a huge grin on my face as I did more push-ups and lifted weights.

So by the time that it was 5pm we went to shower.

"what got you so happy," Kendrick asked me, I started putting on my shirt before I responded, "think I might be going hunting this year,' I told him. Kendrick shook his head, "What dude," I playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"You said that last year" he replied.

"And the year before that," Damon shouted hearing our conversation.

"And the year after that," Mason replied.

"Alright I get it, but this year im sure of it," I told them. "Don't you dare say anything Kendrick," I said to him as he opened his mouth to make fun of me.

He just laughed. "You guys need a ride," I asked them, Kendrick and Mason nodded. "What about you Damon?" I asked him. He shook his head, "Naw my sister is gonna come pick me up," he said.

'Kay, I meet you guys outside,' I told them, they nodded and finished getting dressed. I dropped off Mason first then as we passed my house…"yo My. Stop for a sec." Kendrick said to me.

I stopped, "What?" I asked him. In front of my house was his dad's car. "What the fuck?" I questioned. I parked the car and we both went inside to see his dad and mom with my mom and Edward, along with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie.

"What is going on?" I asked carefully. They noticed us, Kendrick's mom Alice motioned us to come forward.

'Were celebrating," she said jumping up and down. "Celebrating what ma," Kendrick asked her. She glared at him, "Mother" he quickly responded. I laughed at that.

"A family reunion" Aunt Rosalie responded out question.

Did I forget to mention that Kendrick is my cousin…Yeah, life sucks like that!

* * *

**Drop a lovely comment **

**Peace ;)**


	12. Reunion

**My Bestie the Movie Star**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. BELONGS TO STEPHINE MEYER. SO THANK HER.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice came to surprise us, too bad they caught us while we were in bed.

"So how's designing go Alice?' I asked her. Alice is a designer for Vogue. "It's great and guess what she actually liked one of my designs," she was jumping up and down, "Careful Alice you're gonna punch a hole" I teased. She stopped and grinned at me.

She and Rosalie helped me make margaritas. We drank and laughed like when we were teenagers.

The door opened and in came Myles and Kendrick.

"What is going on?" Myles asked carefully probably know we were a little tipsy. Alice noticed them and told them to come forward.

"Were celebrating," she said jumping up and down. "Celebrating what ma," Kendrick asked her. She glared at him, "Mother" he quickly responded.

"A family reunion" Aunt Rosalie responded.

"What family, all I know is that I and Kendrick are cousins because Uncle Jasper and _my dead father_ was brother," I looked over at Edward and he had a sad expression on.

"Yeah, well if you would sit down, well explain" I said. They sad down on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Alright who wasn't to start" I said taking another drink.

"Jasper, Rosalie and me are brother," Edward explained, "And sister" he added noticing Rosalie glaring at him.

"Emmett and Alice are twins; just like Jasper and Rosalie" I said.

"What about you and Edward?" Kendrick asked me.

"They met me when I moved here, well Alice and Rosalie made me sit with them on the first day of school, and I had Edward for Bio. So that's how we met," I explained taking another drink and finishing it.

I felt Edward's laughter, "what's so funny?" I asked him.

" I was remembering the time Alice made you wear that really short dress and everyone guy followed you around like a fucking lost puppy," he was shaking his head and laughing.

I started laughing with him, "Last time I ever wore a dress besides Prom," I said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Emmett said putting his hands up, "Isn't that how Myles was born,"

I shook my head, "No that's was Kendrick, remember everyone heard you two," I reminded them.

"All the chaperons went over to see what was going on…hahaha the look on your face when they opened the door," Jasper said laughing, "_Priceless_" Edward whispered.

We continued laughing, "Eww didn't need to know that" Kendrick said.

"Great so I was created in the woods and he was born during prom…" Myles complained.

"You never hear that…well getting knocked up at prom you do" Kendrick said smiling.

The six of us started laughing uncontrollably, "and there drunk," I heard them say.

"Yes we are," Edward said proudly.

"Amen brother" he and Emmett high fived.

"Alright mom Dad lets go…well drop of Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie on the way home," I heard Kendrick said.

"Im driving," he helped Japer and Myles helped Alice and then they came and got Emmett and then came back for Rosalie.

"Im going with Kendrick, to drop them off," Myles said. I nodded; as soon as they left Edward attacked me.

He pinned me down to the couch and I felt his tongue in me. When we separated he said, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that" he went down to kissing my neck and above my breast. His hands made their way down to my jeans and he opened the bottom and slipped two fingers inside.

His other hand crazed my breast and pinched my nipple through my bra and shirt. "Edward" I moaned, I was breathing hard and rapidly.

"Edward" I screamed "Cum all over my fingers baby," he said kissing my neck and creating a hickey, I came hard, Edward removed his hands from my pussy and started licking his fingers.

I grabbed his hand and started licking myself off of him, his eyes held lust. He stood up and threw me over his shoulder, "Put me down" I said laughing, he slapped my butt and I yelped.

He threw me down on the bed and started removing his clothes; he was only in his boxers when he climbed on me.

"I think you have too many clothes on Mrs. Cullen" I haven't heard that name in a while, and I fucking loved it.

"Well you better do something about it Mr. Cullen" and he did, he ripped my shirt, jeans, bra and panties so I was naked underneath him.

"That was hot" I said kissing him hard on his lips. I turned us over so I was straddling him, removing his boxers and plunging him into me. We both moaned at the feeling. And I started jumping up and down as he grabbed my breast and started sucking on them, "Bella" he moaned he returned to kissing me. "Edward im…close" I moaned in his mouth. He crazed me ass and slapped it. Instead of yelping I moaned, "do that again" I said in a seductive voice. And he did by the fifth time I came. And so did him.

I collapsed above him.

he quickly turned the tables so that I was beneath him, he spread my legs with his knees and had one hand cover both of mine, while the other one slipped two fingers into my cult. He started kissing my neck and made his way down towards my breast, and he sucked my nipple like a newborn baby.

He was torturing me, "Edward!" I screamed. I was panting and kept screaming is name like it was pa prayer, and came hard in his hand.

He removed his hand and I opened my eyes to see him sucking his fingers with my juice on it. He let my hands go and I grabbed his hand and started sucking them to taste myself. His green eyes turned black and he attacked me with a hard kiss in the mouth.

We kept kissing hard from the neck to the jaw to the lips and back again. We stopped after what seemed like hours but were really minutes. I laid in his chest with his arms around me and was falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of…pleasure. I was panting and I thought I must have had a bad dream or something. Even better, I woke up to Edward sucking my pussy, like if it was his last meal. I moaned like a fucking whore…I looked at him and he was looking back at me. "Edward…Edward im…im C…close" I panted out, I was so fucking close that…he stopped.

Once I realized that I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Why did you stop?" I asked him, he never stopped when im about to cum.

He gave me a crooked smile, I loved that smile, he crawled his way over and got above me, he started kissing my neck and slipped three fingers in and started pumping in and out. I felt the pleasure from a few minutes ago come back. I arched my back and he sucked my nipples, "Don't come yet love," he ordered.

I tried to keep it myself from letting go, but it was hard. "Not yet" he ordered I guess he must have felt I was about to cum. I concentrated on not Cumming but it was hard especially when he added another finger in. I trembled under his touch. "Edward…Please" I pleaded, "Open your eyes love," he whispered. I loved up and looked into his green eyes. All of a sudden his fingers were replaced by his dick.

I moaned loudly and I came in a matter of seconds. And so did he , he was deep inside of me when he came. He collapsed on me, I started kissing his chest, neck anything that I could.

"How much did we drink last night?' I asked feeling the hangover. I looked over at him and he just shrugged. "I have no idea," he then looked over at the clock.

"Something wrong?" I asked placing my head on his chest. I heard him sigh, "I have to go to LA to get my movie started" he told me.

I let it sink in, I knew it was only a matter of time before he left again, "when do you leave?" I asked sadly not looking at him. He grabbed my chin and said, "After I take Myles hunting and have a night with you…so Monday morning" he continued. I nodded in understandment.

"well you better start heading out, and getting all the hunting crap" I said in an irritating tone standing up. Edward stood up too and made his way over to me and held me.

"I'll come back," he kissed my hair, "you know that" he reminded me.

I nodded, "Come on lets get dressed and then you can tell Myles the good news" I tell him as I lead him to the shower.

* * *

**Peace. Review **


	13. 411

**My Bestie the Movie Star**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. BELONGS TO STEPHINE MEYER. SO THANK HER.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Guess was son" Edward said excitedly as we entered the kitchen dress I might add and sat next to Myles.

Myles barely acknowledged him, "im taking you hunting" Edward said finial and Myles looked up his eyes widen.

"For real, no lie" he yelled out happily. I laughed, he looked at me and I nodded, "alright, I gotta go, thanks Daaaa…Edward" he was happy.

"He's getting close, don't worry baby" I whispered into Edward's ear.

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss before starting breakfast.

* * *

"Miss Swan," Damon and Kendrick came up to me after class had ended, "yes?" I asked.

"Is it true that you let my man here go hunting with us?" Damon asked skeptically while looking at Myles.

"Yes but with his father and I think Emmett and Jasper will be going to so," I sighed, "it's gonna be interesting"

"Thank you" Mason said politely. I smiled and went back to my papers in front of me as they left.

* * *

All talk around the house was Myles in love with the idea of hunting and kept bothering me about what to wear and how to hold the gun and etc.

Edward was on the phone in our room making arrangements for his leave, I hated him leaving but it was his job.

And let's not forget about Massie, who has been coming around since she heard about Myles going hunting all around the school, and said and I quote, 'might as well have the baby hear him one last time before he dies in those woods" and she stormed off.

* * *

The weekend came and while the boys were hunting us girls were gonna have a night out. Alice came by in the morning apparently Myles had called her to ask what to wear, I rolled my eyes and told him to just wear comfortable jeans, a long sleeve shirt and his jacket along with hiking boots and not his sneakers.

"Im ready" Myles came down proudly.

I giggled and went back to drinking my coffee, "alright I have lunch along with Emmett's and Jasper's'

"So basically you made a buffet" Myles teased, I smiled, "perfect gotta keep out energy up right son" Edward said happily. I grabbed my camera and snapped a photo of the two of them together, the flash went on and they turned to look at me.

"Just in case you two get lost" I said innocently. They had on the same grin and let it go.

"Yo let's get it moving!" Emmett shouted form his jeep. I laughed; Rosalie and Alice let themselves in. I kissed Edward and Myles on the cheek and wished them good hunting.

At that moment I realized that my little boy finally grown up.

* * *

**Myles POV**

"What's got you smiling today, dude?" Kendrick asked me. I hadn't noticed I was smiling, guess that's why my mouth hurts.

"Its official, im going hunting" I said excitedly.

They laughed, I glare at them, "shut up" I told them and headed to my class.

* * *

"So is it true?" Massie asked me stopping me from entering the cafeteria.

I swallowed before answering, "Is what true?" I said leaning against the lockers.

"You going hunting" she asked rudely.

"Yeah, I am" I told her and turned to walk, but she grabbed my arm roughly and her nails dug into my t-shirt.

"What the fuck," I said out loud.

She let me go, "you can't, I won't allow it" she threated. I laughed, "excuse me, but who are you to tell me what to do?" I said darkly.

She backed off a little, "the mother of your child, and I could quickly take away its life as fast I created it" she threated.

I laughed in her face and her expression showed confusion, "the DNA test is gonna be done when the baby is born to see if it's even mine," I stated, "So don't make promises you can't keep,"

"It's yours who else's is it gonna e" she spited.

I looked her dead in the eye, "Paul Black" she got pale and I just walked away and headed towards lunch.

* * *

"Dude just go and ask her if you don't believe me" I said to Kendrick and Damon, who still couldn't believe I was going.

"Fine I will" he said and got up when the bell rang.

"Miss Swan," Damon and Kendrick

"Yes?" mom said nicely.

"Is it true that you let my man here go hunting with us?" Damon questioned skeptically while looking at me.

"Yes but with his father and I think Emmett and Jasper will be going to so," I heard her sighed, "it's gonna be interesting" she muttered

"Thank you" Mason said politely. She smiled as we left and I got a high five as we made our way to the lockers for football.

* * *

"Do you even know what to do when you go hunting?" Mason kept asking questions. Since I didn't know he…I mean they decide to make a bet. They betted I couldn't shoot a single think and I was gonna fall flat on my back when I first shoot it.

"No so give me the 411" I said as I opened the door to my house.

"No need," I heard a voice say, I looked over and Edward was there holding a gun.

"Im gonna teach him" he said. I felt my mouth open, and the guys trying to hide their laughter.

* * *

**Hope yall like it.**

**Next chapter its gonna be them boys hunting…so review**

**Does anyone know when hunting season is…to lazy to check on google.**

**PEACE.**


	14. Myles Pov

**My Bestie the Movie Star**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. BELONGS TO STEPHINE MEYER. SO THANK HER.**

* * *

**Myles's Pov**

"Edward," I said in embarrassed meant, "what are you doing here?" I was between embarrassed and angry.

"Cleared it with your coach and you coming to practice with me before we go hunting tomorrow," he said while smiling.

"How'd you let coach do that" Kendrick said in an astonished tone.

True I mean coach doesn't let anyone miss practice…unless you're in the hospital.

"I was his star athlete…next to Emmett of course" he said muttering the last part to him.

"The Edward Cullen played football!" Mason said excitedly. I had to get out here before some embarrassing happens.

"Fine let's just go" I said quickly grabbing his arm and leaving.

"You're in a hurry" Edward said chuckling.

"Yeah well…you only have one afternoon to teach me a year worth's hunting" I pointed out.

He grinned, "Smart ass" I heard him mutter. I smiled inward.

* * *

He took me to some area of the woods behind a while house that looked pretty cool.

"Aren't we like trespassing" I said when I noticed the house.

He sighed and just kept walking; "no because this is my house" he said quietly that I barely heard him.

I stopped with my mouth hanging open, "you serious…your fucking with me aren't you" I said.

"Okay no more cussing or I won't teach you got it" he said in a tough tone.

I nodded, "yes sir" and we walked for about another few minutes before stopping.

"Okay I want you to hold the rifle like this and just aim" he told me…easily enough.

I got into position…pointed and shot it.

Got sent back a few feet and landed on my back, "Ahhhhh" I whined out in pain. I heard Edward move quickly, "You okay son" he said in a worried tone.

I shook my head a few times and grabbed his hand to help me stand up, "yeah a bit"

"Maybe this was a bad idea" I heard him mutter

"No…no its not" I said, I would get on my knees if it goes to it.

"Don't, I finally have the chance to do something other guys my age have done" I was begging again.

He nodded but didn't look convince.

About 5 hours and 23 minutes later I was getting good and my aiming and he taught me a few new tricks to.

"Alright let's get you home showered and dressed before Emmett and Jasper come and pick us up," Edward said. I smiled like a mad man for the excitement ahead of me.

* * *

I was nervous on what to wear that I had the guts to call Aunt Alice for help…that is until mom told me to just wear some jeans, long sleeve shirt and some comfortable shoes and a jacket.

Once I went down I saw Edward on the phone; I overheard him and mom discussing his next movie for 2 years so he's gonna be traveling a lot again, I think mom is sad, she just got him back and now they're taking him away again, I guess im sad to cause I never had a dad and….he's growing on me.

I make my way downstairs "Im ready" I called out ready to go.

I heard my mom giggle and tried to hide it as she drank her coffee, "alright I have lunch along with Emmett's and Jasper's" she pointed towards the cooler.

"So basically you made a buffet" I tease when I was little and every time she would get sad I would always try to make her smile…at least a little bit; shit im still doing it., "perfect gotta keep out energy up right son" Edward said happily. I turned toward him to respond but I saw a flash and saw mom holding a camera

"Just in case you two get lost" she blushed. She's a horrible liar. But we didn't pressure her.

"Yo let's get it moving!" Uncle Emmett shouted form his jeep. Aunt Rosalie and Alice let themselves in. Mom kissed both me and Edward and wished us both good hunting.

* * *

**PEACE.**


End file.
